fromis9fandomcom-20200223-history
Pinocchio
Pinocchio is a song from fromis_9's debut mini album To. Heart. Lyrics 어떡해 너 때문에 내 머린 지끈지끈 지끈거려 왜 I feel like woo hu woo hu woo~ (hu woo hu woo) 입만 열면 거짓말을 해 Ok! 더는 안 봐줘 널 피노키오로 만들래 Ha ha check it 눈코입도 뚝딱 주문을 걸어봐 나를 따라 외쳐봐 Pa pa party time Hay/Jih] 랄랄라라 랄라 심장을 녹이고 네 맘을 조립해 숨을 불어넣고 샤르르 샤르르 Baby 두 눈을 그리고 팔다리 Shake shake shake 자 이제 춤을 출거야 oh 어머머 넌 피노키오 못 말려 Yeah 티 티 티가 나 늘어나는 코 다 보여 어머머 넌 피노키오 못 말려 Yeah 거짓말은 안 돼 혼내줄 거야 Baby boy! 슈비루비 라뚜따 슈비루비 라뚜따 Make it make it ta ta ta 잠깐만 또 왜 이래 내 맘을 들쑥날쑥 어지럽혀 왜 I feel like woo hu woo hu woo~ (hu woo hu woo) 삐끗삐끗 어긋나게 해 Hey boy 고장 난 내 맘을 어떻게 치료할까 Doctor 다 다 답을 알려줘 빨갛게 물든 Your heart 말썽부려봐도 이제는 내 멋대로 Pa pa party time Hay/Jih] 랄랄라라 랄라 심장을 녹이고 네 맘을 조립해 숨을 불어넣고 샤르르 샤르르 Baby 두 눈을 그리고 팔다리 Shake shake shake 자 이제 춤을 출거야 Oh 어머머 넌 피노키오 못 말려 Yeah 티 티 티가 나 늘어나는 코 다 보여 어머머 넌 피노키오 못 말려 Yeah 거짓말은 안 돼 혼내줄 거야 Baby boy 마 말해봐 Boy 더이상 딴청 피지말아 봐주지 않아 너 이제부터 내 걸로 Stop! Let’s do it 이런저런 말로 빙빙 둘러대는 너 너무 하잖아 힐끗 눈치 보지마 이제 마법같은 Show가 시작될 거야 아무도 모르게 너 너 너 너 어머머 넌 피노키오 못 말려 Yeah 티 티 티가 나 늘어나는 코 다 보여 어머머 넌 피노키오 못 말려 Yeah 거짓말은 안 돼 혼내줄 거야 Baby boy 어머머 넌~ 티 티 티가 나 늘어나는 코 다 보여 어머머 넌~ 거짓말은 안돼 혼내줄 거야 Baby boy 슈비루비 라뚜따 슈비루비 라뚜따 Make it make it ta ta ta |Rom= eotteokhae neo ttaemune nae meorin jikkeunjikkeun jikkeungeoryeo wae I feel like woo hu woo hu woo~ (hu woo hu woo) imnan yeolmyeon geojinmareul hae Ok! deoneun an bwajweo neol pinokioro mandeullae Ha ha check it nunkoipdo ttukttak jumuneul georeobwa nareul ttara oechyeobwa Pa pa party time Hay/Jih rallallara ralla shimjangeul nogigo ne mameul joripae sumeul bureoneoko syareureu syareureu Baby du nuneul geurigo paldari Shake shake shake ja ije chumeul chulgeoya oh eomeomeo neon pinokio mot mallyeo Yeah ti ti tiga na neureonaneun ko da boyeo eomeomeo neon pinokio mot mallyeo Yeah geojinmareun an dwae honnaejul geoya Baby boy! syubirubi rattutta syubirubi rattutta Make it make it ta ta ta jamkkanman tto wae irae nae mameul deulssuknalssuk eojireopyeo wae I feel like woo hu woo hu woo~ (hu woo hu woo) ppikkeutppikkeut eogeunnage hae Hey boy gojang nan nae mameul eotteoke chiryohalkka Doctor da da dapeul allyeojweo ppalgake muldeun Your heart malsseongburyeobwado ijeneun nae meottaero Pa pa party time Hay/Jih] rallallara ralla shimjangeul nogigo ne mameul joripae sumeul bureoneoko syareureu syareureu Baby du nuneul geurigo paldari Shake shake shake ja ije chumeul chulgeoya Oh eomeomeo neon pinokio mot mallyeo Yeah ti ti tiga na neureonaneun ko da boyeo eomeomeo neon pinokio mot mallyeo Yeah geojinmareun an dwae honnaejul geoya Baby boy ma malhaebwa Boy deoisang ttancheong pijimara bwajuji ana neo ijebuteo nae geollo Stop! Let’s do it ireonjeoreon mallo bingbing dulleodaeneun neo neomu hajana hilkkeut nunchi bojima ije mabeobgateun Showga shijakdoel geoya amudo moreuge neo neo neo neo eomeomeo neon pinokio mot mallyeo Yeah ti ti tiga na neureonaneun ko da boyeo eomeomeo neon pinokio mot mallyeo Yeah geojinmareun an dwae honnaejul geoya Baby boy eomeomeo neon~ ti ti tiga na neureonaneun ko da boyeo eomeomeo neon~ geojinmareun andwae honnaejul geoya Baby boy syubirubi rattutta syubirubi rattutta Make it make it ta ta ta |Eng= What do I do? My head hurts because of you I feel like woo hu woo hu woo (hu woo hu woo) Every time you open your mouth, you lie OK! I won’t let you go anymore, I’ll make you into Pinocchio Ha ha check it, your eyes, nose, lips Casting a spell, follow me and say it Pa pa party time Lalala lala I’ll melt your heart, put together a new one and blow in a breath Softly, softly baby I’ll draw your eyes, and shake shake shake your arms and legs Now you’re gonna dance Oh my, you’re Pinocchio, can’t believe it It’s so obvious, your nose is growing Oh my, you’re Pinocchio, can’t believe it No more lying or else you’ll be in trouble baby boy syubirubi rattutta syubirubi rattutta Make it make it ta ta ta Hold on, why are you doing this? You’re playing with my heart, making a mess I feel like woo hu woo hu woo (hu woo hu woo) Making us go awry Hey boy, how should I heal my broken heart? Doctor Please tell me the answer Your red heart You can try getting in trouble but now I’m gonna do whatever I want Pa pa party time Lalala lala I’ll melt your heart, put together a new one and blow in a breath Softly, softly baby I’ll draw your eyes, and shake shake shake your arms and legs Now you’re gonna dance Oh my, you’re Pinocchio, can’t believe it It’s so obvious, your nose is growing Oh my, you’re Pinocchio, can’t believe it No more lying or else you’ll be in trouble baby boy Tell me boy, stop pretending to do something else I won’t let you go from now on You’re mine, stop! Let’s do it You keep giving excuses This is too much, stop acting so cautious Now a magic show will being Without anyone knowing You you you you Oh my, you’re Pinocchio, can’t believe it It’s so obvious, your nose is growing Oh my, you’re Pinocchio, can’t believe it No more lying or else you’ll be in trouble baby boy Oh my, you It’s so obvious, your nose is growing Oh my, you No more lying or else you’ll be in trouble baby boy syubirubi rattutta syubirubi rattutta Make it make it ta ta ta }} Category:Discography Category:To. Heart